Gaara's secret Plan
by Assassination
Summary: Gaara sent for Kankuro to get Kiba and is secretly planning what to do to the poor boys, but he needs it to work. Kiba hates being real close to guys, Kankuro hates people looking at his body, there's more to what they're being sent to do.
1. chapter one

**Gaara's secret Plan**

_I look to the dawn_

_Knowing I can't be saved_

_But I keep seeing the_

_Smiling face_

_Of who_

_I want to _

_Be again…_

888

Kiba groaned, lifting his head from his pillow, grunting from being so tired as he frowned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, looking out the window once he was finished. The morning sun barely shining. Of course he woke up before it finished rising, that's how he always was.

"Kiba! Get down here! We have something to tell you!" his mother Tsume shouted, the brunette jolting out of his bed, rushing down the stairs after pulling a pair of blue jeans on, standing in the doorway to the living room, panting heavily. "That was quick." she sighed, shaking her head. "Anyway…you are going to tend to the house while we're gone; we have to go on an assassination mission and won't be back for a long while."

"And no parties." his sister warned, glaring at him as he frowned, crossing his arms.

"Come on, I'm fourteen, I know better."

"After getting your ass beaten by ma twenty times a day."

"Shut up, Hina!" he growled, narrowing his eyes with death hinting in them as she giggled, both women walking past, Tsume placing her hand atop Kiba's head.

"Kiba, you're taking after your father now."

He blinked. _How am I taking after him?_

"He grew up at the age you are now," she grinned, removing her hand, following her daughter and both bolting off as Kiba stood in the doorway, blinking and sniffing the air shutting his eyes. Smelt like…sand, make-up, and some faint scent of…puppets. He hated that smell. Puppets smelt really weird, but pleasant as well, but just plain weird. He could barely make out the words he could hear his mother saying, so he dove over there, standing behind a tree with narrowed eyes once he saw Kankuro, Tsume crossing her arms with a displeased look. "Listen here, boy…I'm not letting you through, not unless you have business here."

Kankuro held up a sheet of paper, sighing. "I do. Lord Kazekage sent me here to get Inuzuka Kiba-kun to help me on a mission."

Tsume snatched the paper away with a hiss, glaring at it as she turned swiftly. "Kiba! Come on out! I know you're there."

The dog-boy cursed under his breath, damning his lineage. The dog senses sucked if it was being used on another one of the clan. Pretty difficult to hide a scent from the Inuzuka's, who carefully post a name on each and every single one. Stepping out, he glared at the puppet-master.

"This had better be good, puppet-freak; I'm tired of helping you on every single mission."

"Do you think I asked for you to help me, mutt?"

"Hey!" Kiba barked, baring his fangs and disappearing for a second, appearing again in front of the Sand ninja. "Don't…" He held a kunai at the teen's throat. "…call me…" His body was close to the puppet-master's, pushing him against a tree, his mother shaking her head as Hina giggled, the poor thing was going to learn the hard way what happens if anyone calls Inuzuka Kiba a mutt. "…that."

The blade was pressed a bit into the pale flesh, making blood slowly drip down as Kankuro sighed, pulling his middle finger towards himself, Kiba gasping and falling, his reflexes making him grab hold of the teen's hood, falling down with it as Kankuro blushed.

He hated being seen without it. It was a trademark signature to him, showing people he had pride, in a sense.

"Ow! You bastard! That hurt!" he howled, sitting up as Tsume jabbed Hina in the side, pointing with her chin in the direction they had to go, both bolting off as Hina glanced over with a grin.

"Have fun, little brother!"

He hissed, glaring in his sister's direction, leaping back with a gasp as Kankuro advanced toward him, stopping a few feet away with a grimace. "Listen here, mutt…Gaara told me to get you, but didn't tell me why, all right? I lied about the mission part. He just wants to see you, to ask you for a favor."

"Then who's gonna watch the house?!" he shouted, narrowing his eyes, his lightly tanned chest raising slowly, decreasing slowly as well. "I can't go! Tell Gaara I can't. So I'll see you around, puppet-freak." He turned and was about to leave before Kankuro frowned deeply, pulling both his middle fingers toward him, with his left pointer.

"I don't think so," he breathed, into the boy's ear as well, having yanked him into himself, holding him there with his chakra strings as Kiba bit his lower lip, squirming. "I'm not going back and possibly getting a broken arm, got it?"

"I…I don't care! Let go!" he cried, a soft red tinge appearing on his face. He never liked being this close to guys, especially with his back against them, but the brunette seemed to have done it a million times that it was nothing, making Kiba growl. "Let me go you homosexual rapist!"

"You…are one to call me 'homo'," he snarled, his face beside Kiba's now, looking at him from the corner of his eye, "you should hold your tongue in the presence of a Jonin."

"So?! I'm a Chunin…and when I get another mission finish- ah! Hey! Don't touch me!" Kankuro smirked, his arms wrapped around the dog-boy's waist, dragging him along. "Let go you fucker!" he muttered, biting his lower lip, struggling as he was being carried off to the one place he didn't want to go to.

"Shut it, mutt, I don't have time to be playing with you." he hissed, looking forward and leaping quickly to the gates of Konoha, trying to avoid the public eye, and thank goodness Kiba's family partially lived in the small forest. The young brunette growling, but lifted his left hand, glaring at the hoodie the Sand ninja owned, tightening his grasp around it as he glanced up at Kankuro, stopping his struggling, realizing resistance was futile. "And let me get one thing straight, mutt, I'm attracted towards women, not men, so don't think that I'm gay."

"How can I believe you on that one?" he snarled, his glancing turning swiftly into glaring. "I hate the smell of sand, what don't you people understand? Tell Gaara that I'm not going there again after this mission…and - holly shit!"

"What are you complaining about now?"

Dark eyed glanced down on him, seeing that he was only in jeans and wearing his sandals, nothing else, making him stop in a clearing, a small lake splashing, the sound soothing to the ears. Being put down, he stood, slamming his fist against Kankuro's cheek, glaring at him with death hinting in his eyes.

"I'm half-dressed! You don't have the decency to let me get dressed before dragging me away?! What's your pro-"

The puppet-master wrapped his fingers around the boy's neck, slamming him against a tree, narrowing his eyes. "You would've locked me out of the house, snuck out your window, and ran if I hadn't! And don't deny it, you would have!" he hissed, eyes narrowed to almost slits. He had a normal temper, but with Kiba each line went three instead of one. "Now shut the hell up!"

The Inuzuka's face was flushed, biting his lower lip, holding in his urge to gasp for air. He'd been in far worse situations than this, but he couldn't help but smirk, although he hadn't meant to.

"What are you smirking about?"

"N…nothing," he stuttered, trying to act like he didn't need air, but his words were strained and it hurt to speak. "Just…about the fact…that you suck…"

Kankuro's brow twitched, pressing himself against the dog. "Oh really? But what I couldn't help but notice…was that," He leaned closer, "you're blushing."

It was true, and the young brunette would admit it. "I…just hate…" He wheezed clamping his eyes shut. "…guys being…this…close."

"Hn, interesting," he smirked, "and what I don't get is why you won't beg for me to release you."

"I've been…through worse." It really, really, really hurt to talk now, grabbing onto the puppeteer's hand, placing his feet onto the tree and gasping. "And…it's the Inuzuka pride…that……won't make me beg. Especially…to a bastard…such as yourself."

Kankuro frowned, throwing his arm to the side, tossing the trembling form into the lake, walking over to see him have his eyes shut, mouth open, falling into the water. _It's a trick…_ he thought, but the feeling in his gut told him he went too far. _He'll come up any second now._ A few seconds passed and he cursed, finally realizing that his captive wasn't playing around, stripping out of his clothing, leaving his boxers on, he dove in. And although he hated water, he took showers and swam in it anyway. _Fuck…_

Kiba was almost at the bottom, bubbles floating from his mouth as he slowly opened his eyes. _Tch, my smart-ass…that's why I'm drowning. I can't breathe…_ Darkness began to consume him, making him want to sigh. _And…I can't see…_ Blinking slowly, he swore he saw Kankuro's figure moving towards him as fast as he could. The young Inuzuka wanted to lift a hand, to do anything. But couldn't.

Grabbing onto the Inuzuka's wrist, Kankuro yanked him towards himself, wrapping his left arm around Kiba's waist, turning and swimming up as he looked down on the weak form.

_I went too far. Damn my short temper…_ he thought with a frown as they got to the surface, gasping for air as he steadily made his way to shore, resting the motionless Inuzuka on the ground, sitting beside him with a scowl. _Don't tell me…I gotta…_ He lowered his head, placing it against Kiba's chest, barely hearing a heartbeat, making his head snap up, and staring at the lifeless form with wide eyes. _…CPR…_ He never liked the procedure, nor did he enjoy the fact that he had to use it on Kiba. _Why me?_

-----chapter 1 end


	2. chapter two

_If it's in the past_

_Leave it behind_

_Although the memories_

_Continue to haunt us_

888

"All right," he muttered, gnawing on his lower lip, "this is the only time I'm doing this, mutt." Sucking in air, he leant back, sucking in as much as he could, pressing his index and thumb onto the ends of the youth's nose, plugging it as he bent down, connecting his lips with Kiba's own. Pulling away with a slight blush as he placed his ear near the boy's mouth. Still nothing. "You better not die on me…" he grumbled, doing what he did before, repeating what he had when he blew air into the boy's mouth. "You little…" He sat up sucking in until he couldn't anymore, throwing himself down and letting it all out.

Kiba's nose took in Kankuro's scent, making him slowly open his eyes after the elder teen pulled away, breathing heavily as the brunette sat up, swaying a bit and falling against the puppet-master by accident, yet the slender teen didn't move, trying to breathe like nothing was wrong, but Kiba could hear his heart thud against his chest harshly, the beat so confusing.

"H…hey, you all right now, mutt?" he stammered, looking down on the tired form.

Kiba tilted his head up with a confused look, sighing. "Well…considering the fact that I couldn't breathe for a while, I guess so." he growled, slowly standing and Kankuro doing the same thing. "Anyway…I'm soaked, tired, and for some ungodly reason…alive." He looked at Kankuro, blinking from shock and then laughing, pointing at the half-naked form. "D-dude…what'd you do? A…pft!...striptease for…ha…someone?!"

"What the - where the hell do you get that idea?!" he snapped, glaring at the young Chunin. "I would never!"

"T-then…ha, ha…why're you almost fully…pft…naked?!"

Kankuro then realized what the annoying dog-boy meant, crossing his arms, glaring, then dropping his arms with a smirk. "Remember you said you didn't," He tackled Kiba to the ground, straddling his legs to each side of the wide canine eyed boy, "like guys being so close?"

"Y-yeah. I did, now get off me!"

"Well," Kankuro leaned down; licking his lips, thinking it'll be fun to screw with the poor mutt. "I like it when people look at my body."

"Sick ass!" he cried, blushing. "Get off me, you freaking…homo!!"

"I was just kidding," Kankuro smirked, getting off the lightly tanned form, walking over to his clothes and pulling them on. "You have no sense of humor whatsoever."

"Shut the fuck up you bastard!" he shouted, clenching his fists with a deep blush on his face, glaring at the smirking figure as he turned, leaving his shirt off but placing it on his shoulder. Those canine eyes blinking once he saw the puppeteer reach into the pouch he placed on the ground, pulling out a tent, setting it up slowly as he cracked his neck, twisting it from side to side. Walking over, he knelt down, helping the puppet-master as he looked up at him slowly. "Hey, puppet-freak…thanks…for saving me."

He looked up, shrugging, "It was nothing. And…I was really kidding about what I said about liking people looking at my body. I hate it, makes me feel violated…" He shuddered, slapping his hands to his arms, roughly rubbing them, as if trying to scrub off an old reoccurring memory. "…but…can you tell me why you hate guys being near you?"

Kiba stood, placing his hands on his hips, done with his side as he waltzed over to Kankuro, laughing as he sat down; finishing the sixteen year old's side, looking at him with canine eyes, shrugging as he leaned back, his hands behind him as he slowly grinned, nodding.

"Well…you could say that it began when I kept sparing with Shino," he started, looking at Kankuro as he sat down as well, his right knee bent as he let his left rest on the ground, "we usually got a little too close, 'cause my jutsu makes me need to get close to my opponent and all, and then I realized that every time I got close to another dude…weird thoughts would creep through my mind. Thoughts like…'He smells nice,' 'cause I smelt cologne on Sasuke once when we fought, or 'He looks like he works out a lot'…stuff to the nature that makes me freak. When it comes to girls, I think 'Damn…her boobs are huge,' or…even…'Wonder if they'll let me into their pants,' those thoughts also crept me out. I didn't like them either." He looked over at Kankuro who was staring at the lake illuminated by the moon, seeing him nod as he shut his eyes. "Also…when I'm at home…I think about what's wrong with me…and can never figure it out. I mean, I get the hormones part, but I didn't think they'd rage that far, ya know?"

"Yeah," Kankuro grunted, laying on his back and looking up at the sky, "I understand it, and I despise it. It's disgusting as it is annoying."

Kiba looked over at him, leaning more on his left than on both, looking at his with a quirked brown brow. "What do you mean?"

"Hormones are what ruins a shinobi…and it's just…natural that we all have them, but they also lead us into more trouble than if we got caught on a spying mission."

"You know," Kiba frowned, watching the puppeteer slowly open his eyes, looking at him with half-lidded eyes, showing his resentment towards the subject. "Of all people, I didn't expect you to say that. Shino…well…I'm pretty sure he thinks it, but, you? I didn't think that was possible."

"It's because my f-" the teenager stopped himself, taking in air slowly then releasing it, "never mind. I'm going to bed soon. You can use the tent, if you want."

Kiba's quirked brow furrowed, leaning closer and seeing Kankuro sigh, shutting his eyes as he rolled onto his side, the dog-boy claiming his shoulder and turning him violently. "Hey! I'm not done talking to you yet!" he growled, seeing a scowl on the elder teen's face. "Who made you hate wanting to be with someone or whatever?"

"It's nothing, now let me sleep." he growled, narrowing his eyes.

"Nuh-uh, now tell me. I won't freak out."

Kankuro groaned, standing and feeling Kiba's hand slip, walking into the small forest, leaping into a tree as Kiba stood, watching him with intensive eyes, frowning, but sniffing the air and spinning around to see a fuzz of white, tackling him to the ground as he laughed, being licked in the face like crazy.

"Ha, ha, ha! S-stoppit Akamaru, I'm alright, see? I'm just fine!" he laughed, gently pushing the almost full-grown dog off of him as he sat up, standing and rubbing the top of the snow white colored dog, grinning, hid red triangles on his face lifting as he slightly turned his head in Kankuro's direction, a saddened look on his features, knocked out of his thoughts by Akamaru's whimper. Looking at him while bending down and wrapping his arms around his neck. "I missed you. Anyway, how'd you find me?"

The white form growled, then softened.

"Oh, you saw the whole thing? Why didn't you stop him?"

A whimper surpassed those lips.

"H-he what?!" He leapt back, blushing from embarrassment as he replayed what his partner said. "K-K-Kankuro…did CPR?! And on m-me?!" Akamaru simply nodded. "You gotta be kidding me! Argh!" He dug his fingers into his hair, ruffling it up in rage. "Why didn't he tell me? I would've thanked him for at least giving me air! I thought I was fainting from lack of air! I didn't think he threw me into water!!"

Kankuro blushed a bit once he heard the screaming of the brunette, and the CPR thing he wished that damn dog would've been quiet about. Dropping to his knees, Kiba growled from frustration.

"Agh…what am I gonna do now? I can't face him after knowing this!" he mumbled, slowly looking up to look at Akamaru, whom pushed him down with a paw, shaking his head, barking at him softly, Kiba's canine eyes widening as he looked away, frowning. "I do not."

Akamaru would chuckle if he could.

He leant down and licked his master's cheek, getting off and going near the tent, laying down beside it as the now confused Inuzuka sat up, standing and walking over, softly smacking Akamaru upside the head, entering the tent and laying down on the opposite side that Kiba thought Kankuro would want if he entered the tent, shutting his eyes with a peaceful sigh, yet tossed and turned most of the night.

The Sand ninja leapt down from his perch, walking over to the tent, looking at the stones and wood around it, his eyes landing on the snow white dog. Chuckling, he set up the kindle for a fire, reaching into his back pocket for some matches, striking one and tossing it into the wood, bending down and blowing at it, blinking once he felt a nose nudge his right shoulder, looking over to see Akamaru.

"Hey, what're you doing up?" he whispered, then snapped into a sitting position, slapping his forehead roughly. "Great…I've been reduced to talking to a dog, just my -"

Akamaru nodded, causing Kankuro to stop his rambling, seeing the dog lay down, a reassuring look on his dog-like features.

"You…want me to…lie next to you?"

The huge figure nodded, the puppet-master slowly making his way toward the dog, laying his back against the side of the furry animal, sighing gratefully as the fur served as an awesome pillow, tilting his head back with a warm smile.

"Akamaru…how'd you find us?"

The animal snorted, as if to say, "Isn't it obvious you stupid puppet-master?"

"Heh…" he shut his eyes, slowly drifting off.

XXXX

Kiba rose with a loud yawn, stretching as he scratched the back of his neck, exiting the tent slowly, blinking once he saw the sight of his companions. Chuckling as he walked over, behind Akamaru, cupping his hands around his mouth, lips close to Kankuro's ear, inhaling air slowly before his outburst.

"Morning Kankuro!!!!" he shouted, making the puppeteer bolt from his position, grabbing onto Kiba's wrist and slamming him to the ground, on top of him with a deep frown. Laughing, he grinned. "Hey! Morning!"

-----chapter two end


	3. chapter three

_I smile_

_Knowing you'll always_

_Be here with me_

_But now you're gone_

_And I'm left with_

_A broken heart_

888

"Don't do that," Kankuro panted, his heart racing as he glared at the brunette below him, "next time…I'll…I'll kill you!"

"Awe," Kiba teased, turning his head to the side, looking at him with amused eyes, "did I scare poor Kankuro-_chaaan_?" He put a lot of emphasis on 'chan', which caused one of the Sand ninja's brows to twitch. "Anyway," He shrugged, as best he could, "thanks for that CPR thing too."

The Sand ninja stared at the blinking Leaf ninja. _Why is he staring at me? Is it something I said?_

"It…it was nothing, you…if you died…your mother might've killed me." he complied, looking away as Akamaru slowly stirred from his sleep.

"Make that, she would've killed you." he laughed, slipping one of his arms free and pushing Kankuro away slowly. Standing as scratching the back of his neck, craning it to look at his yawning partner, the white dog stretching as Kiba grinned, thinking of shoving Kankuro so he tripped over Akamaru. Now he would've loved to see the reaction he'd get. "Hey…puppet-freak, what do you think Gaara'll ask us to do once we get there?"

Kankuro turned, shrugging. "Who knows," He slipped off his right glove, frowning as he saw it twitch a bit, placing his glove back on, "but…we should head there as soon as possible."

"Bonzai!"

The puppeteer turned with a quirked brow, "'Bonzai'?"

He gasped, being tackled down, stumbling backwards and tripping over the large animal as planned, but Kiba didn't expect Kankuro to catch on and hold onto him, both crashing to the ground with a loud thud, but Kiba blinked, his eyes wide as he saw that his lips were connected with the puppet-master's. Yanking away, he leapt back, eyes wide from shock as he watched Kankuro get up slowly, covering his mouth with wide eyes as well.

"Uh…I didn't…mean too…" the brunette stuttered as the dark haired teen stood, storming over to the tent, snatching his hood up and placing it over his head, having slipped his shirt on during the middle of the night. "K-Kankuro! I mean it! I didn't mean too!" he persisted, rushing over to him as the large dog just rolled his eyes. Kiba was just too predictable, for him at least. "Kan…kuro…"

"I get it!" he snapped, packing the shelter up, standing and turning on his heel, glaring at the young Inuzuka. "I fucking get it! Now shut the hell up!"

The lightly tanned form stepped back a step, his eyes wide.

Sighing, Kankuro placed his right hand over his face, shaking his head slightly. Lifting it once he calmed down. "Sorry, I lost my temper there."

"No…I get it," Kiba spoke softly, looking down on the dirt ground. "I overdid it…"

"Kiba, I just told you, I lost my temper." the Sand ninja protested, standing there with an emotionless look, turning and heading towards Suna. "Come on, Gaara's waiting." Nodding slowly, he dragged his feet alongside Kankuro, looking out into the distance as the puppeteer reached into his pack, rummaging a bit until he pulled out a cloak, possibly went down to Kiba's knees, but he placed it over the half-dressed figure, whom looked at him with a quirked brow. "Need you to look at least a little decent."

The dog-boy looked away, up at the sky as he blinked, feeling Akamaru nudge his nose against the lightly tanned teen's side, trying to tell him to tell Kankuro to also hop onto his back, so they'd make it to Suna before another night. Frowning, Kiba stopped at the same time as Akamaru, raising his right leg and placing it on the opposite side of the large dog, placing his bottom on it nervously, then looked over at Kankuro, growling a bit before speaking.

"Hey! Puppet-freak!"

Kankuro groaned, looking at Kiba with a deep frown. "What?"

"Aka says to hop on! We'll make it to Suna faster this way!"

Quirking a brow, he sighed, shaking his head once the huge animal stopped walking right next to him, slowly getting on and placing his hands on Akamaru's back, as Kiba threw his arms into the air once they leapt high in the air, crying out a familiar cry of joy.

"Whoohoo!!!"

_What an idiot…_ Kankuro thought bitterly before Kiba turned on the dog's back, facing him, his body in the same position, but grabbing onto Kankuro's left hand with his own, looking over at the right and grabbing it, lifting them up in the air as well, a worried look on the puppet-master's face. _Isn't he afraid of falling off? Or is he simply crazy?_

XXXX

It was true, they had gotten there before nightfall, and Kiba was so exhausted from vocalizing his joy of the air blowing in his face, Akamaru panting heavily, and Kankuro sighing as Kiba leaned against him, snoring softly as he tilted his head to the side, Kankuro glaring off the people who stared with questionable looks, gossiping amongst themselves as they turned away from the glare.

Looking up he noticed the Kazekage mansion, pointing up to it as Akamaru looked around, confused. Following the finger as the Sand ninja dropped it.

Those dark eyes gazed down onto the dog-boy laying against him, frowning as he looked away, seeing Temari float over on her gigantic fan, placing her left hand over her mouth, giggling like a schoolgirl with a crush. "My, my, my," she giggled, closing her eyes, "how cute. Kankuro I didn't think you had the heart to let someone with the likes as him to touch you."

"You're one to talk," he growled, narrowing his eyes, "you let Shikamaru violate you so easily…it's actually funny." He then chuckled, seeing her face go a beet red, glaring at him with her deep blue eyes.

"S-shut up Kankuro!"

Gaara chose this time to show up, lowering himself from the balcony with his sand, shaking his head and glaring at the two elder siblings. "Knock it off, Kankuro,"

The puppeteer tensed.

"Temari,"

She leapt off her fan, since the last time she didn't stop her little brother broke the beloved object, clamping it shut and sliding it onto her back with a sigh.

"I see you successfully brought Inuzuka-san here," he spoke, looking at the dozing form, looking at Kankuro with his sky blue eyes, "although…I'm beginning to wonder if you knocked him out first."

"No, I didn't, he just exhausted himself," Kankuro reported hastily, swiftly bringing his left hand up, about to defend himself if Gaara lost his temper and wanted to crush him with the sand, but he was more sane since he became Kazekage. "I swear to my grave I didn't knock him out."

Shrugging, Gaara reached into his sleeve, bringing out a scroll and handing it to the eldest of the trio, whom got off Akamaru's back, slowly lowering the sleeping form, groaning once his pillow was gone, replaced with something not so soothing, no beat to it whatsoever, just…a non-sound-full pillow. Lifting his right hand, he wrapped his fingers around the closed scroll, taking it from the youngest's grasp, opening it slowly but gasping once sand rolled rapidly around his hand, making his eyes bolt from the paper to his brother.

"W-what's this?!"

"Don't open it yet," the redhead simply complied, releasing his grip once Kankuro nodded, Temari walking past both of them and throwing her fan into the air, hopping onto it with a smile.

"I'm going into my room, guys," she called as she rose into the air, both boys watching her with bored looks as she leapt into the open window.

Gaara then turned his attention to Kankuro, his eyes halfway shut, indicating that he was furrowing his brows. "Open it at exactly ten at night tonight."

"Okay," he sighed, dropping his head, walking in with Akamaru at his heels, following him into his room, lifting the huge scrolls and pack off his back and placing them on the floor, pointing his chin at his bed. "You can put him right there." Whining slightly, the large white dog did as told, jerking his back up to toss Kiba gently onto the silk fabrics. Pulling his dark gloves off, Kankuro reached into his dresser, mumbling to himself with curses here and there, until he found exactly what he was looking for. "This should fix it." He pulled out some ointment, popping open the lid and getting some on his index and middle finger, reaching for the scratch he got on his left wrist from Kiba gripping it to harsh, his nails digging too far into the puppet-master's skin. Turning, he faced a confused dog, smirking as he grabbed his hat with his left hand, placing it down on the dresser. "Kiba's pretty reckless, isn't he?" he joked, laughing softly when Akamaru barked with a nod.

_I wonder what mission we got this time, I hate if it's another tracking mission with having to kill to get to the subject, just like last time._ he thought with a deep frown forming, walking over to the balcony, leaning against the bars, listening to Akamaru growl, barking at a bird that was flying past. Shutting his eyes, he let the breeze ruffle his brown locks, smiling slightly, then frowning again once he remember what happened once with a gust of wind like this. _Damn that man, _he thought as he opened his eyes, narrowing them, _damn him all the way to Hell._

"Uhn…" Kiba groaned, sitting up slowly, the smell of ointment waking him as he sniffed the air, completely surrounded by Kankuro's scent, with the puppet scrolls scent as well. Looking over at the puppeteer, he blinked, quirking a brow. "Hey, puppet-freak, what's up? You seem a little depressed…and…"

"Just shut up, before I slit your throat," he demanded, turning and facing him with narrowed eyes, the bangs covering something that looked like bandages. "I'm tired of listening to you, so just shut up for one damn day." His eyes showed everything. Everything he was feeling, anger, pain, resentment, and other traces Kiba didn't catch.

-----chapter three end


	4. chapter four

_When you're in pain _

_I'll heal you _

_But you need to tell me _

_What's wrong _

_And how I can mend _

_Those deep scars _

888

"Hey, don't get pissy with me when I don't know what's bothering you!!" he growled, blushing once Kankuro pinned him onto the bed, blade close to his throat. "A-Akamaru!"

The white animal snarled, tackling the Sand ninja down, glaring down on him as drool dripped from his bared fangs, snarling at him with the full intent to kill. Snapping into a sitting position, Kiba walked over to the frowning form once he stood, crouching down and looking at him with a quirked brow, seeing that there indeed were bandages around his forehead. Looking at Akamaru, he gently nudged his arm, indicating that he get off his prey. Reluctantly, the large dog got off, still snarling and watching the puppet-master with intensive eyes as Kiba placed a hand on the form's shoulder, seeing those closed eyes slowly open.

"I'm such a messed up…asshole…" Kankuro muttered, sitting up and dropping his head, brushing the brunette's hand off his shoulder. "Just…leave me alone until I see what we were assigned."

"Puppet-freak," he sighed, furrowing his brows in frustration, rubbing his temple with his left hand. "I'm getting a headache wondering what the hell is the matter with you, you usually don't act this way, nor do you smell like you…haven't had a decent time in a bath." He blushed at the bath statement, looking away with a shamed look. "So…can you just tell me what's bothering you?"

"No,"

Kiba veered over at him with narrowed eyes, his temper slipping each and every single time there was only 'no' as a reply.

"Quit…being such an ass and tell me!" he snapped, pinning Kankuro to the wall, somehow, and his eyes looking at the hands the puppeteer owned. "Your hands are twitching…why?"

"It's none of your business, mutt!"

"It is now!"

"Why don't you just drop the subject?!"

"'Cause I care about my friends! How's that?! I care, okay?!"

"Let me go, I don't care whether you do or not, we aren't friends."

"Yes we -"

Kankuro got a hand free, punching the Inuzuka across the face, blood dripping from his lower lip once he crashed to the ground, the red liquid flying out once the impact burbled the substance, making him gag, turning onto his front, hunched over with his left hand on his face, crying out in pain once Kankuro kicked him in his side, biting his lower lip from the dreadful feel of it.

"You don't need to know!"

Akamaru stared with wide eyes, angered that his master let this happen. Waiting for a command.

"We aren't friends!"

"Aka…"

Another handful of painful blows came.

"Why don't you just die?!"

Then all motion stopped, Kankuro panting heavily and staring at what he'd just done, eyes wide and dropping to his knees, reaching a hand to brush blood away from the boy's brow, away from his eye, but the brunette jerked away, expecting to be hit again, coughing as he wiped the blood away by himself, shutting his eyes, trembling.

_I…didn't expect him to…want me to die…I just…_

A hand was placed on his shoulder, eyes snapping open, looking into soft eyes, Kankuro's eyes. "G-get away from me!" he shouted, lifting his right leg, about to kick the brown haired sixteen year old, but being stopped by the figure wrapping his fingers around the limb. Seeing the dog-boy tremor made the Sand ninja feel so terrible, so terrible that he could die. "Don't come near me! Aka-"

Kankuro slapped a hand over the dog-boy's mouth, interrupting his sentence, sighing. "I'm the one that should be beaten…I'm sorry."

Kiba shut his eyes, his brows furrowed, twitching from fear. He was never this scared of anything. But being beaten to death by the very person that saved him before? That could scare anyone shitless.

_I just wanted to help him!_

Lifting his opposite hand, releasing the lightly tanned form's leg, he wiped away the blood, removing his hand from the fourteen year old's mouth, placing his fingers against the non-dried ointment, taking some off and applying it to some wounds.

"I'm sorry," he repeated.

Those canine eyes slowly fluttered open, blushing once he saw the Sand ninja's forehead against his right shoulder, the Leaf ninja hesitantly placing a hand on the puppet-master's right shoulder, slowly, and shyly, wrapping his arms around the broken form, hugging him, holding him in a reassuring embrace, sighing as his gaze went up to a growling Akamaru, shaking his head.

"Don't attack," he mouthed, the dog slowly turning and walking over to the balcony.

"I'm such a bastard…I'm no better than that fucker."

Kiba blinked, looking at Kankuro, feeling his hands being pressed against his chest, grasping onto the fabric he was wearing. Pressing close, breathing shakily.

"I…didn't want to turn out like this…" he mumbled, fighting back the tears he held in after so long. "Kiba…I'm sorry."

"I…it's fine," he laughed nervously, "you were angry, I get it…and I respect that you held back after…telling me to die."

"You're trying to help,"

The dog-boy was silent, sighing and patting the older teen's back.

"And I just…haul off and beat you bloody." he spoke slowly, lifting his head with closed eyes, pulling away. "I'm such a monster."

"Kankuro…" Kiba said softly, slowly standing, his left thigh throbbing persistently from pain, demanding he sit back down. "…who made you so…unstable?"

"It's nothing, just drop it, okay, I don't wanna lose it again."

The Leaf ninja reluctantly nodded. Although he badly wanted to know who did this to him. Frowning as he limped over to Kankuro's bed, sliding his pants off so he was in his boxers, looking at the bruise that had slowly begun to develop. Blinking, he looked up, seeing Kankuro walk over to the dresser, grabbing some things and walking back.

The dog-boy growling once he smelt the ointment.

_Why does it always have to smell like shit?_ he thought bitterly as Kankuro reached four fingers into it, pulling out a good amount, slapping it softly onto the bruise. Rubbing it slowly and as gently as possible, a hiss of pain slipping past Kiba's lips. _He's trying to be gentle…but it hurts…_

"I'm sorry," he sighed, his eyes slowly closing half-way, a shamed look on his face. "And you're right, I am unstable."

"I…didn't mean it like that." Kiba admitted.

"No, I got what you meant, and I am."

"Kankuro…"

The puppeteer looked up with a questionable look, his name came from those lips with emotion, unlike the other times. Sympathy, or…something.

"What I meant was your mental state. You freak each time I ask about it," He looked up at the ceiling, trying to ignore the fact that the soft hand reached up to his chest, a soft tinge on his face. "I'll…let you tell me when you're ready, how's that?"

"Hn…"

He looked down on the saddened form, seeing him shut his eyes with a sigh, his hot breath grazing his skin, making a shudder bolt up his spine, shuddering for only a second before gaining control of himself again.

"I guess, but it may take a long time, before I feel up to it."

Kiba stared at him, his blush visible when Kankuro leaned close applying the stinking medical liquid to his swollen cheek.

"H-how's that gonna help my -"

"I made this myself, works for almost anything."

"'Almost anything'?"

"Yeah…" he sighed, bringing the bandages into play, wrapping it around Kiba's left forearm, his right shoulder down to halfway his chest, placing a hand on it for good measure and the Leaf ninja, not expecting that, falling over, accidentally dragging Kankuro with him. "Oof!"

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean too!" he cried, slamming his eyes shut, trying to ignore the contact and how good Kankuro smelt when he inhaled his scent. It smelt so good, making him, by instinct, lean his nose to the skin. "Ah…" he softly moaned, then pulled away automatically. "Uh…sorry, you just…smelled…er…" Kankuro just chuckled softly.


End file.
